Careless Whisper
by 1000th Ghost
Summary: Arnold's thoughts during the tango scene of April Fools Day.


Careless Whisper

By: 1000th Ghost

_I feel so unsure_

_As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_

Now was it. The time for revenge. The time to get back at her for everything she had ever done to him. This latest prank and many others. He had stood there and taken it for long enough, but not anymore. He was finally going to get her back. So why was he so scared?

_As the music dies_

_Something in your eyes_

_Calls to mind a silver screen and all its sad goodbyes_

Wait…this wasn't what he wanted. He had only wanted to teach her a lesson. Give her a taste of her own medicine. And to anyone else, that was exactly what he had done. But not to her. He looked at her, staring up at him from the pool. Her language said that she didn't care, but her eyes told him otherwise. She looked at him as if to say, "Is this the way it's going to be?"

_I'm never gonna dance again_

How could he have done this to her? Sure, she made his life a living nightmare, but that was no excuse.

_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

How could he have broken her heart even more?

_Though it's easy to pretend_

Their act had worked perfectly. No one suspected a thing. He was even beginning to wonder if that night on the roof of the FTI building had ever happened.

_I know you're not a fool_

The whole thing was ridiculous, he knew. _Him _trying to beat _her_ at her own game? Fat chance. She always held the upper hand. At least, up until tonight.

_Should have known better than to cheat a friend_

What he did was wrong. He knew it. He regretted it. And he wanted her to know.

_And waste the chance that I've been given_

She had opened her heart to him. Told him everything. "Take me, I'm yours!" And now he had gone and done this. Was it too late?

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

He knew he would never be able to dance with another girl without thinking of her. Heck, he didn't even want to dance with another girl. Maybe he wouldn't. He at least owed her that much.

_The way I danced with you_

It was all very ironic really. He had chosen the perfect method of revenge. Most people thought that she was just humiliated. But he knew better. He hadn't hurt her pride, he had hurt her heart. He had never danced with anyone like that. Ever. He wasn't really even sure what he had been doing. He had only had one thought in his mind as he pulled her close, dipped her, flung her away, and brought her back into his arms: "She had her fun. Now it's my turn."

_Time can never mend_

_The careless whispers of a good friend_

What had he said to her? He couldn't quite remember now. Something about having something important to tell her but having to wait for the right moment. He kept wiggling the worm at the end of the line, and she was biting hard. Had he meant any of it? He wasn't sure. Could he really have hurt her so much with just a few careless whispers?

_To the heart and mind_

_Ignorance is kind_

_There's no comfort in the truth; pain is all you'll find_

Why did she tell him? Why? He knew why. He had made her. He had broken through her wall, and she had let him in. It all made sense now, he supposed. The way she had always treated him, it was just to cover up her true feelings. She had obviously loved him for a long time. She must have been relieved to finally let him know. But to what cost? Now they had to live a lie. He understood that she needed time, and she understood that he wasn't sure. And they both understood that the other one knew. It was all so much simpler before. Sure, he always wondered why she treated him so badly, but now that he knew the reason, he wasn't sure he wanted to. He could never even look at her anymore without thinking that he was doing something wrong.

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_Should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste the chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you_

Why shouldn't he have done it? It wasn't like she had acted any better. Did she really think that he would have let her continue harassing him when he knew the truth? When he knew the real reason why she was doing everything? It was absurd! He had every right to do what he had done. Besides, she had already had already had her fun with him. Was it so bad that he had wanted a turn? She told him that he was being kind of rough. _He _was rough? If he was rough, he would be scared to death of what she was. All he'd done was dance with her…maybe a bit roughly, but still, all they did was dance! She kissed him! She said she loved him! He hadn't done a thing compared to her! But if that was true, then why had she looked so scared?

_Never without your love_

She was probably shocked. After all, it wasn't like he treated her this way on a regular basis. _She _had always been the one chasing _him_. Now that the tables were turned, if only for a moment, she didn't know what to do.

_Tonight the music seems so loud_

_I wish that we could lose this crowd_

Their classmates starred in wonder as they tangoed across the dance floor. They seemed shocked. Appalled. Were they really _that _bad of a couple? Sure, it wasn't everyday that the bully and the victim fall in love, but it wasn't impossible, was it? They just couldn't understand. But he didn't care. He wanted to run away and take her with him. Away from the peering eyes and wondering questions of others. Somewhere where they could be alone and try to get this whole mess straightened out. Somewhere where she could explain and he could decide.

_Maybe it's better this way_

_We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say_

And if they were alone? Then what? Could they go five minutes without insulting each other? Without blaming the other one for everything? Maybe there was a reason for pretending. Maybe it prevented even more heartbreak and rejection. It was so much easier to hate than it was to love.

_We could have been so good together_

_We could have lived this dance forever_

Him and her? As a couple? The thought terrified him. And yet, he knew it would work. Maybe a little too well. It could be perfect. Strange, abnormal, and inappropriate, but perfect.

_But now who's gonna dance with me?_

Was he throwing away his perfect chance? After all, how many people can say that they have someone who genuinely adores them? He could look the world over and never find a girl as dedicated as she was. No, he didn't love her. But he didn't love anyone else either. He'd liked plenty of other girls in the past. Maybe even loved. But none of them ever gave him the time of day. They only used him; chewed him up and spit him back out. _She'd _never do that.

_Please stay…_

He didn't want to lose her. He didn't love her, not yet, but he could learn.

_And I'm never gonna dance again_

_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_Should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste the chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you_

If she never wanted to see him again, he couldn't blame her. She had trusted him with everything. _Everything_. How could he have been so dense?

_Now that you're gone_

"Joke's on you this time, Helga. I know you're not blind." That's it. Push the dagger in a little deeper.

_Now that you're gone_

"Alright, fine, you win. The _least _you could do is help me out of here."

_Now that you're gone_

She extended her hand out to him.

_Was what I did so wrong_

How could he be so cruel? Of course she was still going to harass him. Of course she was going to except the present. Of course she was going to pretend to still be blind. Of course she was going to make him feel guilty. Of course she was going to make him take care of her. Of course she was going to the dance. Of course she was going to be scared. Of course she was going to be hurt. She _loved _him. And he had used her well-guarded secret to take advantage of her. How could he? Maybe he should just give in. She deserved it. He wanted it.

_So wrong_

He took her hand-

_That you had to leave me alone?_

-and she pulled him into the pool. "Ha! Gotcha again, football head!" She wasn't going to make it easy, was she? She still didn't completely trust him. He still didn't completely know for sure. They needed time. They needed patience. They needed to forget these careless whispers.

The End


End file.
